Catching Feelings
by lilcmpunkfan
Summary: Phil Brooks and AJ Mendez are best friends who happen to live next door to each other. While Phil has to deal with a pushy father who wants the best for his son, AJ has to deal with a father who beats her on a regular basis. Can these two friends save each other from their fathers and what happens when they catch feeling for each other?
1. Mondays

**Author's Notes: Hi guys I'm back! I know that I said that I was going to take a break from writing, but I've been bored out of my mind, So here is my new story titled Catching Feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**Warning: This chapter and story contains child abuse and just abuse in general. Do not read if it bothers you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Mondays**

It was the usual Monday morning at the Lockport High in Lockport, Illinois. Students were getting their things out of their lockers and teachers were rushing to their assigned classrooms. While most people hated Mondays, there was one student at the high school who loved them. Her name was AJ Mendez. AJ was one of the invisible kids at the school. You know the type of kids that no one really pays attention too and could care less about. Although AJ did have two friends at school, she preferred to be alone and read her comic books.

As AJ was putting away her backpack in her locker, she noticed her best friend Kaitlyn walking toward her. "Hey Kaitlyn, what's going on?" she asked her grinning friend.

"You'll never guess who just talked to me," Kaitlyn said excitedly as she opened her locker next to AJ's. Kaitlyn and AJ had been best friends since middle school when Kaitlyn's family moved to Lockport from Texas. The two quickly became friends and were always joined at the hip. They practically did everything together.

"Who did you just talk to?" AJ laughed at her friend's excitement. Knowing that Kaitlyn was literally on cloud 9, she had a pretty good idea of who just talked to her.

Kaitlyn put her hands together and with a big smile she shouted, "Stephen Farrelly!" Kaitlyn had been crushing on the schools leading tackle for some time now, but was too shy to do anything about it. "I was in the library checking out a book when Stephen accidently ran into me. He apologized and said that he's seen me in the library a lot, but never had the nerve to come to me. He also said that he wanted to go to Mike's party on Friday after the football game and asked me if I wanted to go with him. I said yes of course and he gave me his phone number. Isn't that great?"

"That's awesome Kaitlyn and maybe he'll ask you to prom too!" AJ smiled at her best friend. Kaitlyn got even more excited and went to hug AJ. Little did she know that AJ was hiding something from her.

It wasn't until Kaitlyn made contact with AJ that she heard her best friend let out a painful gasp. "Are you okay? Why did it sound like you were in pain?" she really hoped that it wasn't what she was thinking of.

"It's….it's….it's nothing really," AJ replied trying to suck in some air, "honestly."

Kaitlyn however wasn't buying it, so she grabbed AJ's hand and led her over to the janitor's closet. Making sure that the coast way clear, Kaitlyn pushed her inside and followed her in. "Let me see it AJ," she then told AJ sternly. AJ just shook her head and tears started to form in her eyes. "AJ let me see it now!" Kaitlyn told her a little louder.

AJ let out a big sigh and lifted up her shirt. Kaitlyn let out a shocked gasp when she saw AJ's body. It was literally covered with bruises. There was barely any of AJ's caramel skin showing, because it was all black and blue. There was one bruise that stood out above the rest and it looked like the impression of a boot. Kaitlyn kept the tears that wanted to flow from falling as she then walked around AJ and when she saw AJ's back, it was covered with red welts and some of the cuts were starting to bleed again.

This was why AJ loved Mondays so much, because it was the day that she got to go to school and be free from her abusive father.

* * *

**What do you think guys? Should I continue? **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **

**I'll still post a new chapter either way!**


	2. Catching Feelings

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone that favorite, followed, or reviewed the first chapter of this story. You guys rock, so please keep it up. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is time for the best review award and the award for chapter 1 goes too…**

** lisa. thach .98 who wrote**

**dude its awesome! Write more! haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**Warning: This chapter contains abuse. Don't read if this offends you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Catching Feelings**

_**Previously on Catching Feelings…**_

_Kaitlyn kept the tears that wanted to flow from falling as she then walked around AJ and when she saw AJ's back, it was covered with red welts and some of the cuts were starting to bleed again._

_This was why AJ loved Mondays so much, because it was the day that she got to go to school and be free from her abusive father._

_**And now…**_

"I thought you said he stopped!" Kaitlyn said angrily, but not at AJ, she was mad at the situation. She had found out about AJ's dad abusing her in the 6th grade. They were changing out for PE one day when Kaitlyn caught a glimpse of all the bruises on AJ's body. When she questioned AJ about it, AJ made several excuses about what had happened. However after several minutes of interrogation, AJ finally came clean and admitted that her father beat her constantly. "You need to tell somebody already AJ, before he goes too far and kills you."

"You know that I can't tell anyone Kaitlyn," AJ snapped back. "If I tell someone, my dad will kill me and my mom. If not us, then he'll go after my friends. Everything is fine though really, I just got him really anger and he punished me. The beatings did stop honestly. This was just a freak accident that happened," she told Kaitlyn with tears in her eyes.

Kaitlyn knew that she was lying, but as AJ's friend, she decided to drop the subject for now, "Fine, I'll let it got for now, but you need some to take a look at you. I'm gonna got get help, so stay here and don't leave."

AJ just nodded her head and took a seat on a stool next to her. Kaitlyn went over to the door and peaked out to make sure that the coast was clear before she ventured out looking for the only person that AJ trusted more than her. Kaitlyn quickly rushed through the jam packed hallways looking for this person and finally found him at his locker. "Punk!" she called out to him and ran over, "I need to talk to you."

"Kaitlyn what's going on?" Phil Brooks also know famed high school quarterback known as Punk asked his heavily breathing friend. He was talking to his girlfriend of three months Maria, when he heard his name being called.

"I…I…I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your help with a situation," she told him still trying to catch her breath. "It's very important."

Maria looked at Kaitlyn in disgust and rolled her eyes, "Well he can't talk to you right now, we are busy making our anniversary plans, so whatever it is will just have to wait." It really pissed Maria off that Punk was friends with other girls, especially when the girls were sophomores and her and Punk were seniors.

Punk heard what Maria said to Kaitlyn and just shook his head. He hated how rude she was to his friend and thought about breaking up with her a few times because of it. He just dismissed her and focused on Kaitlyn, "We can discuss them later Maria it's no big deal. Now what's going on Kaitlyn, what's this situation that you were talking about?"

"It's umm…it's AJ, she…she needs to see you right now. She got hurt being her umm…clumsy self again," she lied to him hoping that he picked up on what she was saying. She didn't want Maria to know what was going on, "It umm…it happened again."

Punk's eyes got big when he finally caught on to what she was saying. "Is she okay?" his blood started to boil when he heard that AJ was getting beat again. He hated himself for not stopping it.

"She's hurting, but other than that she seems fine. Are you going to some see her?" Kaitlyn knew that Punk was the only one that could cheer AJ up. Deep down Kaitlyn knew that AJ had a crush on him bad, but would never bring it up out of respect.

"Ya, ya, ya, I'm definitely coming," he said as he started to gather concealed supplies out of his locker. He stole a lot of medical supplies form the trainer's room in case things like this happened again. He then turned to Maria, "I'll see you at lunch okay?"

Maria looked at him with a disappointed and angry look on her face, "But we have class now Phillip, you can't just ditch. You're captain of the football team and you have a responsibility to be a leader and set an example for everyone else." She was lying of course; she just didn't want Punk to spend any time with AJ. She saw how AJ looked at Punk and she didn't like it one bit.

Punk just sighed, "Well I'm sorry Maria, but my friends come first before anything else. Right now AJ needs me, so I'm going to her. As for ditching class, I'm sure that the teacher and the coach will understand why I had to leave, so with that being said, I got to go." He closed his locker and started to walk away.

"Ok then, well I love you!" Maria called out to his as she watched him rush off.

"Umm…okay see you!" he called back over his shoulder. Punk knew that she had been saying 'I love you' for a while now, but he couldn't say it back. He just didn't love her. Anyways, he shook all of that out of his mind and focused back on AJ. She was the one that needed him now, not Maria.

They finally made it back to the janitor's closet and Kaitlyn gently knocked on the door. "AJ it's me and Punk, were coming in," she opened the door slowly and they walked in.

As soon as Punk saw AJ she began to tear up, so he walked over to her and took her into his arms, "Shh…don't cry, you know I hate to see you cry." He tried his best to calm her down, meanwhile Kaitlyn had already left the closet to give them some space. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be alright," it always broke his heart to see his best friend hurting like this. After a few minutes AJ finally calmed down and Punk pulled away from her, "Are you okay now?"

"Ya I'm good, thanks," she smiled at wiped her eyes. "Thanks for coming, but you didn't have to," she went to go leave, because she was so embarrassed.

"Hang on, not so fast AJ," Punk said as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Kaitlyn wouldn't have came to get me if it wasn't serious, so sit down and let me take a look at you. Please," he looked down at her with pleading eyes.

AJ knew that she couldn't deny that face, so she sat back down on her stool. They had done this so many times before, that it did even bother Punk when AJ took off her shirt in front of him. He sat down in front of her and began to examine her. "Damn AJ, I thought you said that after CPS did a check on you that your dad stopped beating you?" he was referring to the check that Child Protective Services did on AJ after they got and unanimous tip that she was getting beaten.

AJ put her head down in shame, "I thought so too, but he got laid off this weekend and took it out on me. He blamed me and my mom for ruining his life and so he beat us. I tried to fight back, but the more I did, the worse the beating got. I couldn't fight back, so I just laid there and let him beat me. Is it real bad?"

"Your back is pretty messed up and you might have a couple of broken ribs," Punk told her as he pulled out some bandages out of his backpack. "I wish that i was there to stop him from doing this AJ, I'm sorry. I hate when he does this to you," normally Punk had stopped her father on many occasions, but this weekend he was out of town visiting his grandparents.

Punk and AJ lived next door to each other since they were 4 and 6. AJ had just moved to Lcokport from Union City, New Jersey when the little Punk came over and asked her to play with him. From then on they became best friends and always looked out for each other. When AJ turned 9, that's when the abuse started and only the 11 year old Punk knew about it. He did everything he could to protect AJ, bit so far nothing worked. He wanted to call the police and tell them what was going on, but they wouldn't believe him since AJ's dad was a retired cop.

"There, you're all done," Punk smiled at her as he put his stuff away. "Just try not to move so much and you'll be just fine. I'll keep watch on you tonight, so he doesn't try anything else okay?"

"Okay and thanks again Punky, I mean for everything. You are the greatest friend ever," AJ smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. She then gathered up her stuff and went to class.

That left Punk standing there alone in the closet holding his cheek. When she kissed him, he felt some sort of sparks going off. He never felt anything like it before. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He stood there thinking about it for a while longer until it hit him, "Am i catching feelings for my best friend?"

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, chapter 2 is in the bag. What did you guys think? I liked how Punk really cares about AJ and you can see that he really cares about her. Maybe he is right and he might be having feelings for his best friend. I guess that we just have to wait and see what happens. Let me know what you think. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	3. Fight

**Author's Notes: Thank you all to those of you who followed, favorite, or reviewed this story. You guys rock. Sorry I haven't been reviewing, college classes have been kicking my ass. I'll try to update every 2 to 3 days. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award. Today it goes to….**

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith who wrote:**

**Punk is just so cute to aj he's like her own hero who'll do anything for her ! I love this please update soon ajpunk forever !**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Fight**

Right after school and football practice, Punk was sitting down at his desk in his bedroom chatting online with AJ. Their windows were exactly across from each other, so it made their conversations more intimate, because they could see each other.

'_So how was school,' _he wrote to her.

'_It was okay I couldn't really sit comfortably, because I was hurting,' _she wrote back with a sad face.

Punk frowned too, _'I'm sorry, I hope that you feel better. Is your dad home yet?'_

AJ shook her head, _'No, my mom said that he was out with his friends and probably won't come home tonight.'_

'_That's good, so that means he won't hurt you tonight.'_

'_Ya, so enough about me, how are things going with Maria?'_

Punk shrugged his shoulder, _'Okay I guess, I mean I think we are good.'_

AJ looked at him confused, '_What do you mean you guess? Are you guys fighting or something?'_

'_No we're not fighting, it's just that Maria keeps saying that she loves me, but I think I'm hurting her feeling because I can't say it back.'_

"_Why? I thought you guys were a good couple.'_

Punk sighed and kind of told her the truth about what was going on with him, _'I can't say it back, because I can't say something I don't mean. Besides, I think I might like someone else.'_

AJ looked at him in surprise,_ 'What?! Who?!'_

'_I don't want to say yet, but she does make me feel good when I'm around her. She doesn't treat me like the star quarterback like everyone else. I actually smile when I'm around her.'_

'_I think someone might be in love Phil!'_

Punk caught his breath, _'What no, it's too early to say if I'm in love yet. Besides, I don't even know if she likes me back.'_

AJ looked at him with a certain twinkle in her eye and wrote, _'If she knows you already, than I bet she likes you already. You are a great guy Phil and any girl would be lucky to have you in their lives. You should try talking to her first. Let her know things that you've never told anyone before and see where it goes.'_

He smiled at her comments and blushed. He thought about what she had written and was about to tell her something when he heard his name being called, _'Thanks AJ, you're the best. I'll keep what you said in mind. I gotta go now, but I'll log on later okay?'_

'_Okay sounds good and bye,' _they both waved at each other before Punk turned off his computer and ran down stairs.

"Did someone call me?" he asked his parents when he got downstairs.

"Yes Phillip we did," his father Jack said obviously pissed off. "I just got off the phone with your school and they told me that you ditch first period. What are you doing Phillip, are you trying to ruin your future?!" Jack shouted at him.

That's when Punk's mother Claire stepped in, "Jack calm down, there is no need to yell. I'm sure that Phil has a good explanation for missing class. He is a good boy."

Punk gave his mother a small smile, "Thanks mom and you're right, I do have a good reason for missing class. One of my friends was in trouble and I had no choice but to help them out. You always told me to look out for my family and I consider this person my family. Helping them seemed more important at the time."

Claire believed her son and was proud of him for helping others. Jack however wasn't, "That's no excuse Phillip. You should be focusing more on football than your so called friends. You have a chance play for a great college team and you might be able to play for a professional team. Only you can do that, not the people that you call friends. Get you head in the goddamn game Phil!"

"Oh my fucking god it's not just about football dad! Geez, that's all you ever talk about. I get that you lost your shot at going pro and you don't want that to happen to me, but did it ever occur to you that I don't want what you want? Yes I like football, but I don't love it. If I never play after high school, then fine so be it. I don't care!" Punk shouted at his father and walked away. He was through with the conversation.

"Don't you walk away from me Phillip!" Jack shouted at his son and followed him. Punk just ignored him and kept on walking. "I'm talking to you Phillip!" he reached out to grab Punk's arm and when Punk pulled away, Jack just reacted.

"Oh my god Jack!" Claire cried out as she saw what just happened.

Jack looked down at the floor and saw Punk laying on the floor holding his face as tears fell down his face. "Phil…son…I…I…" he was in too much shock to say anything.

Punk got up and without saying anything ran out of the house and past his little sister Cassie, who was just getting home. "What just happened?" she asked really confused.

"I…I…I don't know, it just happened. I…I…I didn't mean to do it," Jack stuttered.

"Dad what exactly did you do?" Cassie asked still not sure on what just happened, but knew that it was bad.

Jack put his head down in shame and said, "I…I…I…I hit your brother."

* * *

**Well here you go guys, chapter 3. Sorry that it was so short, but I wanted to give you guys something. Anyways, I can't believe that Jack hit Punk. Now he knows what AJ goes through on a daily basis. I wonder how she will react if he tells her what his father did to him. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews=new chapter!**


	4. Safe Place

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the support and the reviews. I appreciate it and please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith who wrote:**

**... what Jack you jerk ! If Aj finds out she'll go insane but at least now punk knows what she's going through and can now connect with her on some level keep up the good work**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Safe Place**

_**Previously on Catching Feelings…**_

_"Dad what exactly did you do?" Cassie asked still not sure on what just happened, but knew that it was bad._

_Jack put his head down in shame and said, "I…I…I…I hit your brother."_

_**And now…**_

AJ was in the middle of cleaning her room when she heard a door slam next door. She looked out her window and saw Punk running off towards the small wooded area behind their houses. Just by looking at him, she could tell that something wasn't right with him. So she quickly grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes before she took off after him.

It took a while, but she finally caught up to him at their tree house. They had built the tree house a long time ago when she was in elementary school and Punk was in middle school. They wanted to build a safe place where they could run too if any of them were in trouble. Lately they had been staying in it more and more.

"Punk are you in there?" AJ called up to him. Of course she knew that he was in there, but she wanted to know what his current mood was in order to see how she should approach him.

"Go away AJ, I don't want to talk to anyone!" he shouted back at her. He wasn't in a good mood at all, so she knew that she had to act carefully.

Ignoring his bad attitude, AJ made her way up the makeshift ladder and crawled into the tree house. When she got inside, she saw Punk sitting on one of the cots that they put in there. He was currently sitting with his back turned to her with his knees pulled up to his chin and was looking out of the window. "Are you okay Punk, what's wrong?" AJ asked him softly.

He just stayed there staring out the window, "I thought I told you to go away. Please just go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," she said as she took a seat next to him. "Please Punk you've always been there for me, so please let me help you," AJ leaned over and placed her hand on his, "Please Phil."

That was the first time in a while that she called Punk by his real name and he could feel the love and kindness in her voice. That's when he knew that he realized how much she cared about him and knew that she was the only one that could help him right now.

So taking a deep breath, he told her what happened, "After I got done talking to you earlier, I went downstairs to see what my parents wanted. It turns out that the school called and told my father that I skipped first period. I told my mom that I was busy helping out a friend in a bad situation and she believed me, but my dad didn't. We got into a big fight about my friends vs. football and we both said some things to each other. He said that I was ruining my chances at placing college ball and I told him that I didn't care. I'm so sick and tired of him pressuring me into being just like him. I don't want to be like him, especially not after what he just did."

"What happened Phil, what did he do?" it was rare for him to show this much emotion and AJ knew that something bad had happened. "You can tell me Phil, you can trust me," she told him and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"We…we…we both yelled at each other some more and I got tired of it so I decided to walk away from it all. He kept yelling at me and followed me to the stairs. Then he reached out to grab me and when I pulled away, he…he…he hit me," Punk said breaking down.

AJ's eyes grew in shock when Punk turned to look at her and she could see the large bruise forming on the side of his face. "Oh my god Phil, I'm so sorry," she told him softly as she took him into her arms and let him cry. It was so weird being on the other side of this situation. AJ knew that this was the first time that his father had hit him and knew how much of a scary thing the first time could be. "It's okay Phil, just let it out. Just let it out, I'm here for you," she rubbed his back and his head.

A few minutes later Punk stopped crying and pulled away from her, "Thanks for that April, I need it." He was really grateful that she was there helping him through all this drama. It just made his feelings for her stronger.

"You're welcome and April? Why are you calling me that? You know that I hate that name," she laughed and poked him in the rib. Truth be told, she did like him calling her that.

"It's only fair that I call you by your full name since you're calling me Phil," he laughed back and pulled her in for another hug. "I like your full name though, I think it is beautiful," he smiled.

AJ smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks."

Punk sighed and said, "Don't mention it, besides it should be me thanking you some more. I feel like an idiot freaking out the way that I did. Here I was practically thinking that my world was ending because my dad hit me for the first time and you've been going through it for years now. I suck."

"You don't suck Phil we all just handle things differently. You stopped me from freaking out so many times, so it was only right that I help you. It's my turn to help you now. I'm not gonna say that your dad is going start beating you now, but just know that I'm here to help you out now."

"Thanks AJ, that means a lot," Punk said as he squeezed her hand. When he looked down into her eyes, both could tell that there was something there between them. They knew what it was, but didn't want to want to say it out loud.

Slowly before they could realize what was happening, their faces got closer and closer to each other. Their breathing was getting faster and their hearts started to beat as one. Punk brought his hand up to cup AJ's face and he looked deep into her eyes. Their lips were just about to meet when Punk's stomach began to growl.

They broke apart laughing completely forgetting about what just happened. "Sorry about that," he chuckled, "What do you say we get out of here and go get something to eat?"

"I think that sounds awesome. Let's go to the Roadhouse and get some cheeseburgers," AJ suggested as they made their way down the tree house.

The Roadhouse has always been to their go to school spot when they wanted to go eat. It was a little mom and pop restaurant that a lovely old couple and their family owned and ran. Punk and AJ made it their thing where every Monday they would go there and eat cheeseburgers. They also promised each other to never take anyone else there. It had been this way since they were 13 and 15.

Walking inside, they took a seat in their booth at the back of the restaurant. The waiter then came over and they ordered their food. "So are you going home tonight?" AJ asked as she sipped her Pepsi.

"I don't know, if I do go home it will be for my mom and my sister sake, but not for my dad. I think this whole hitting thing may have broken our already damaged relationship. I just want to go to college and do my own thing," Punk sighed.

"I hope you don't forget about me when you leave for college," she teased him. Truth be told, she was afraid that he would leave her behind and never come back to save her.

Punk reached out and gently squeezed her hand, "I could never forget about you April. I care about you and I will get you away from your dad. I promise you April with all my heart."

AJ squeezed his hand back and smiled. Punk's promise to hear meant the world to her. She was grateful that Punk would put himself in danger to keep her safe. Seeing his compassion for her just made her feelings for him grow deeper.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, another chapter is in the bag. I love how it was AJ's turn to take care of Punk. Sometimes no matter how strong we think we are, we need someone to fall back on too. I'm glad that AJ was there for Punk. Anyways, let me know what you think. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!  
**


	5. Confronted

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing and following this story. You guys are the best readers in the world. You guys rock and please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**mnnie8778 who wrote:**

**They almost kissed? God, I can't wait for more!**

**Congrats and please keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Confronted**

The rest of the night went smoothly for AJ and Punk. They stayed at the restaurant for a little longer and took their time walking home. Luckily for them, they didn't have to deal with their fathers, because their fathers didn't come home that night.

The next day…

The next morning Punk was up bright and early doing his normal run through his neighborhood. It was a great way for him to clear his head and it allowed him to have some peace and quiet. Finally making it back home, he rushed upstairs to get ready for school.

While grabbing a pair of jeans out of his drawer, Punk just happened to look out of his window and what he saw made him catch his breath. Standing there in the middle of her room was AJ wearing nothing except a towel.

"Goddamn," he moaned as he watched her move about her room. He couldn't believe how just yesterday he saw her with her shirt off and it didn't affect him one bit. However today was a different story and seeing her this way was getting him all hot and bothered. Maybe he was seeing her as something more than a friend and he was more than willing to embrace the feelings that he had for her.

Seeing as AJ was almost ready, Punk decided to get a move on. After taking a really cold shower and getting ready, he grabbed his things and ran downstairs. "Oh Phil you're home, thank god," his mother cried when she saw him enter the kitchen.

"Ya I got home last night, but you and Cassie were already asleep," he said giving Claire a big hug. "I hung out with AJ for a little bit and then came home. Sorry I worried you," he then apologized.

"It's okay, you had a right to stay away for a while," Claire sighed, "I can't believe that your father hit you."

Punk rubbed the side of his face where a bruise formed from his father's hit, "Ya well I don't want to talk about it, so I'll see you later." He grabbed his stuff, gave his mom a kiss, and left.

When he opened his door, he saw AJ sitting on his steps waiting for him. "Good morning Phil, how are you today," she smiled up at him.

"Hey you, good morning and I'm good, and how are you?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"That's good and I'm doing great. I came over early so that I can help you some more. I know that people will ask you a bunch of questions about the bruise on your face, so I came here to fix it," AJ went into her backpack and pulled out a small bag. "I won't put too much makeup on you, so don't worry," she quickly went to work covering up his nasty bruise. "There all done, check it out," she then handed him a mirror.

Punk took the mirror and checked out her work, "Wow, you did a great job covering this up, thank you April."

AJ smiled, "Your welcome and just call it returning the favor. Now let's get moving or else we are going to be late for school." Punk laughed and helped her up. Together they walked to school with his arm wrapped around her shoulder while AJ had her arm wrapped around his waist.

About the time they reached the school, AJ was running away with Punk's beloved Chicago Cubs hat. "Hey get back here!" Punk laughed as he chased after.

"Never!" AJ shouted back and ran away as fast as she could. Punk however was much faster and quickly caught up to her. He gently tackled her to the ground and they rolled around for a bit.

"What's going on here?" they heard someone say to them and they immediately stopped what they were doing. They quickly got up and saw Maria standing there with her crossed obviously not looking happy.

Punk blushed and AJ looked down in embarrassment. "Maria hi," Punk said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "AJ and I were just messing around," he told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Maria just rolled her eyes, "Well I need you to stop being childish, because we have to get going to class. We don't want certain people to make you late for class again."

"Maria just stopped okay, I got enough shit about missing class from my dad last night and I don't need to hear it from you. I was more than willingly to help out AJ and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I care about you Maria, I really do, but I care about AJ too. She has always been my best friend and she always will be. If you really do love me like you say, then you need to accept who I hang out with. Come on AJ, let's get to class," he wrapped his arm around her and walked away leaving a stunned Maria behind.

"Wow Phil, I can't believe you said that to Maria!" Even though she is your girlfriend, Maria is the queen of the school. She could make you or break you!" AJ said in shock, "Still, I'm proud of you for standing up to her. Someone needs to put her in her place."

Punk smiled and hugged her tightly, "Anytime AJ, I'm always happy to defend you. I don't care who she is, nobody disrespects my friends like that. I'm honestly getting tired of all of her bullshit. Anyways, we better get to class, so I'll see you later okay." He gave her another AJ and they went their separate ways.

* * *

At lunch…

Still not wanting to talk to Maria, Punk was eating lunch with AJ, Kaitlyn, and to his surprise, Stephen. "So are you ready for Friday fella?" Stephen asked him in his native Irish accent.

"Ya I guess, I'll just be glad when the game is over," he sighed. Honestly he didn't even want to play the game on Friday. He wanted to quit today if he had the choice.

"Hey what's wrong? I thought you loved football Punk?" Kaitlyn asked. He always looked so happy when he played.

Punk looked at AJ and without anyone watching, she squeezed his knee to show him that she supported him if he wanted to tell them the truth. "Well to be honest, I hate football. I only play to make my dad happy. He wants me to follow in his footsteps, but I don't want too. No, no my dream is to go to art school and open my own tattoo shop," he smiled and felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

AJ looked at him in confusion, "Art school? Punk you never told me that you wanted to go to art school." She also never knew that he liked to draw or that he liked tattoos.

"Ya well I only recently started to look into it. Here look, I've been doing some drawing and tattoo designs in my spare time," he reached into his backpack and pulled out a notebook.

"Wow Punk, these are really good," Kaitlyn said as she looked through all of the drawings. "You should definitely go to an art school."

Punk was about to respond, but stopped when he saw someone coming their way, "What do you want Maria, we are busy."

Maria looked down at the ground and said, "Look I didn't come here to cause any trouble Phil. I…I…I came here to apologize about my behavior towards you and AJ. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You're right Phil, if I do love you, then I need to accept the people that you hang out with. So what do you say, can you forgive me?"

"I…I…I guess I can forgive you, but one more screw up and we are over Maria I mean it," he told her sternly and moved over so that she could sit down.

* * *

After school…

With Punk at practice and Kaitlyn staying at school late, AJ was left to walk home all alone. She had just finished getting some things out of her locker when she felt someone knock her into the lockers. She looked up to see who it was and saw that it was Maria and her mean girls.

"Hey Maria, what's going on?" AJ asked nicely. She thought that everything was good after Maria's talk with Punk.

"Don't hey Maria me AJ, we need to have an important talk," Maria said angrily. "Phil may have bought my I'm sorry act, but I'm anything but sorry. I know that you have feeling for him AJ, everyone can see that. Let's get one thing straight here, Phil is with me and he is never going to be with you. You are just some stupid girls that he feels sorry for. Maybe that's why your father beats you huh, because you are stupid and pathetic. You better stay away from my boyfriend AJ or you are going to get it, "Maria than slapped at very stunned AJ in the face.

Maria's friends, Amy, Torrie, and Eva just laughed at the now crying AJ and each took turns hitting and kicking her. They were all yelling things at her like slut and whore. When they were done, they all spat on poor AJ and walked away leaving a battered AJ behind.

* * *

**Awe man I freaking hate Maria! I can't believe that she lied to Punk and hurt AJ like that. I hope that Punk can see through her and break up with her already. I also hope that AJ will be okay. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews=new chapter!**


	6. Love and Pain

**Author's Notes: I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, or favorite my story. You guys rock and please keep them coming. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**salvatoreannabeth who wrote:**

**I want punk to find out and break up with her stank ass**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Love and Pain**

After a long hard football practice, Punk and his real good friend John Cena were being driven home by Stephen and Kaitlyn. "So are you guys going to Mike's party after the game on Friday?" John asked as he sat in the back seat of the car with Punk.

"Ya I'm going fella and I'm taking Kaitlyn too. I think this party might be the most exciting one yet," Stephen smiled as he took Kaitlyn's hand and squeezed it.

"What about you Punk, are you going to the party?" John asked him.

Punk thought about it and sighed, "I don't know, I hate going to parties where there is going to be alcohol, but Maria always drags me to them. I think I might skip this one and just stay home and watch some movies or something."

Kaitlyn turned in her seat to look at him and smiled, "Oh I think you're going to go Punk."

"Oh ya, what makes you say that?" Punk smiled back at her.

"Because I plan on dragging AJ along with us and if she goes, you'll go. I see the way that you look at her Punk. I can see that you deeply care about her more than you are suppose too friend wise. You might even be in love with her. I mean think about it, you don't like to see her hurt, because it breaks your heart, you'll do anything for her, and when any guy tries to talk to her you get jealous. You love her Punk, I just don't know why you won't come out and say it."

This was the first time that John was hearing about this and was a little confused, "You love AJ, but what about Maria? I thought that you two were so happy together?"

Punk just looked at him and sighed, "I wouldn't say that we are both happy. I mean I know that Maria is happy to be with me and she says that she loves me, but I don't think that she means it. I don't know, deep down I feel like she's only with me, because I'm the star quarterback. For me, I know for a fact that I don't love Maria. When I'm with her, I feel angry and sad all of the time. I don't know if I want that feeling to continue anymore, so I think I might just end up breaking up with her."

"Well do whatever makes you happy bro. You're my best friend and I want to see you happy. If breaking up with Maria will bring back the happy friendly Punk, then by all means break up with her. No matter what, you have our full support bro," John told him and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks man, that means a lot to me. It's good to know that I can count on friends like you. I think I…" Punk stopped short when something off in the distance stopped him.

Up ahead there was something that was struggling to cross the street. It looked like a person limping while holding its torso tightly. As they got closer and closer, the figure was a person that looked like they had gotten into a fight. They didn't know who it was until the person turned and showed them its Pikachu backpack. That gave it away immediately. "Oh my god it's AJ!" Kaitlyn cried out in horror as the car came to a complete stop.

Punk was the first one out of the car and rushed over to her. "Oh my god April, what happened?" he asked as he picked her up and moved off of the road. He sat on the sidewalk and took the tissue that Kaitlyn had handed him to wipe the blood off of AJ's face.

"No…noth…nothing happened, I just want to go home and got to bed," she cried and tried to stand up on her own two feet. She couldn't tell him that Maria had did this to her after Punk had just forgave Maria at lunch.

"Don't lie to me April, please just tell me what happened. I won't be mad I promise. Was it you dad again? Did he do this to you?" Punk said softly as he pulled her back down to him. If her father did this to her, he was a dead man.

Hearing the care and emotion in his voice made her sad. She hated lying to him especially when he cared so much about her wellbeing. So she decided to tell him the truth, "Alright I'll tell you, but you can't get mad and flip out. The person that did this to me was…was…was Maria. She came up to me when I was at my locker and she started to talk about how I was going to stay away from you from now on. She told me that I was pathetic and you were only friends with me, because you felt sorry for me. After that she slapped me and let Amy, Torrie, and Eva attack me. My wrist and ribs hurt so bad feel, make it stop!"

Punk pulled her into him and began rocking back and forth. He was trying so hard not to be angry, but it was hard. "It's going to be okay April we're going to get you some help. Listen to me though what Maria said about you was wrong. You are not pathetic in anyway. When I look at you, I see not a girl, but a strong woman who is determined not to let anything stand in her way. That's what I love about you April and I'm sorry for not tell you earlier, but I…I…oh what the hell…" He cupped her face with her hand and placed a strong kiss on her lips.

The moment that their lips met, it was like fireworks went off all around them. It was like no one in the world existed but them. At first AJ was a little taken back, but she eventually relaxed and wrapped her arms around him the best that she could. All of their emotions were poured into that one kiss and they knew how they felt about one another.

When they broke apart, Punk picked AJ up off of the ground and carried her off towards the car. Right behind them Stephen, Kaitlyn, and John all hoped in the car and they took off towards the hospital. The whole way there Punk whispered sweet nothings to AJ as he held her. A part of him was happy that he was able to show AJ his feelings for her, but the other part of him was sad that he had to show her under these conditions. Nevertheless, Punk vowed to love her forever and to protect her no matter what.

* * *

**Awe they kissed! I'm so happy for them. I also hope that AJ is okay and that Punk and her are able to be together. The first thing that needs to happen thought is that Punk needs to get rid of Maria and find a way to teach her a lesson. Please let me know what you guys think.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 review = new chapter!**


	7. Hospital

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing and supporting this story. You guys freaking rock and are the best fans in the world. Please keep the love and support coming!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who wrote:**

**Love to See Punk and AJ Together and She Is Okay And Hopes He Dump Maria Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Hospital**

At the hospital….

As soon as they checked AJ into the hospital, the nurses and doctors rushed her to the back immediately. Punk called his mom and told her what happened and much to his distaste, she called AJ's parents and told them to get to the hospital. Punk didn't want them there, they didn't care about AJ. Now that he saw hopefully dating, he was going to protect AJ now more than ever. Her parents were not going to lay a finger on AJ with him around.

"So you and AJ huh?" John asked bringing him out of his thoughts. "I got to say man, today was more drama than I have ever seen," he laughed softly.

"Ya sorry about that man, here you were just wanting to go home and now you're here dealing with all of this," Punk apologized. Honestly, he was kind of upset that John was here listening on everything that was going on. Punk was a very private person and didn't like a whole bunch of people in his business.

John patted Punk on his shoulder, "It's alright man it's no big deal. I have nowhere else to be right now, so yeah. Anyways, now that you and AJ are somewhat a couple, what are you going to do about Maria?"

Punk grew angry at the thought of Maria and what she did to AJ, "I don't know what I do when I see that little hussy honestly. I hate her for what she did to AJ, but I'm not about to sink down to her level. However, I know that Kaitlyn might be planning something and I'm going to be there when it all goes down. One way or another, Maria is going to get what's coming to her." That's all he said and grew quite again. Right now he was more worried about AJ. She needed him right now and she was his main priority.

Finally after another 20 minutes of waiting, the doctor came out and everyone rushed him with questions, "How's April doing? Is she going to be alright? How badly is she hurt? Is she going to make it?"

"Calm down everyone please!" the doctor called out. "Your friend is going to be fine. She has a few broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a lot of bruising. She would be fine in a couple of weeks, but I'm afraid that there is more damage than we can see. This might be hard to hear, but in our examination we have found old bruising and scars. Some of them are really old, but some of them are even newer. With that being said, I have to ask if any one of you know about possible abuse that is going on in her household?"

Punk and Kaitlyn just looked at each other. Of course there was abuse going on in AJ's household. They have seen it firsthand. However despite how much they wanted to tell the doctor the truth, they lied. "No, as far as we know there hasn't been any abuse. We've known AJ since we were kids and she's never told us anything like that. I will say this though, AJ is really clumsy and hurts herself all the time doctor," Kaitlyn lied while knowing that deep down she felt bad for lying.

The doctor stood there and stared at them for second evaluating what Kaitlyn had just said. This made Punk and Kaitlyn really nervous. Finally after what felt like forever, he finally spoke, "Ok then, if you are sure that nothing is going on, then there is no need to call the police. So with that being said, you guys can go in and see AJ now. She is in room 102, but please go in one at a time. We want her to rest as much as possible." He then left to tend to other patients.

"Ok so who wants to go in first?" Kaitlyn asked once they were alone again. Of course she wanted to be the first to go in, but she wanted to be kind about it.

"You can go first. I want to go in last, because AJ and I have a lot to talk about," Punk told her as he took a seat next to John.

Kaitlyn then turned to give Stephen a hug before she walked to the room where the doctor said that AJ was at. She stayed in AJ's room for a while listening to AJ talk about what happened between her and Punk. Kaitlyn agreed that the two needed to talk to each other about how they felt about each other before they went any further. All she wanted was for her friends to be happy. Giving AJ a hug goodbye, Kaitlyn walked back to the waiting room where Punk sat alone, "Where is Stephen?"

Punk stood up and said, "He took John home and said that he would be back shortly to take you home too. Anyways before I go spill my heart out to AJ, I just wanted to say thank you for being a good friend to me. You know, for making me realize how I feel about April. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Awe you're welcome Punk and I'm glad that I could be a friend to you. Just make sure that you take care of AJ otherwise I'm going to have to kick your ass," Kaitlyn smiled and gave Punk a hug. It was rare for Punk to where his heart on his sleeve like this, so she was going to take advantage of this moment.

"Don't worry I'll take real good care of her, I promise," he smiled back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get myself a new girlfriend," he gave Kaitlyn one last hug before and went to go find AJ.

As he walked down the corridor to AJ's room, Punk began to get really nervous. His heart began to race and his palms became sweaty. His mind also began to wander and he began to think about things like what if AJ didn't love him back, or what if the only reason she kissed him back was because she was vulnerable at the time? If she regretted the kiss or rejected him, Punk didn't know what he would do.

Finally it was the moment of truth, because he was standing right outside her door way. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, "Hey April, can I come in?"

"Sure Phil, you don't have to ask…."

* * *

**Sorry to stop here folks, but the talk between AJ and Punk will take place in the next chapter. This chapter is more a filler chapter. Next time we will see what Punk and AJ will say to each other about their feelings and we'll see what happens when Punk comes face to face with AJ's father.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	8. Love Revealed

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating, I've been really sick and unable to write. Please forgive me. Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks everyone for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock and I'm working hard on trying to get out more chapters for you guys. Please keep the love and support coming, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith who wrote:**

**Why would you end it like that! It was just getting good! But I'm loving this hopefully everything works for punk and aj they deserve happiness and knowing punk he's gonna kick some ass when he sees her dad**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Love Revealed**

As he walked down the corridor to AJ's room, Punk began to get really nervous. His heart began to race and his palms became sweaty. His mind also began to wander and he began to think about things like what if AJ didn't love him back, or what if the only reason she kissed him back was because she was vulnerable at the time? If she regretted the kiss or rejected him, Punk didn't know what he would do.

Finally it was the moment of truth, because he was standing right outside her door way. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, "Hey April, can I come in?"

"Sure Phil, you don't have to ask," AJ smiled as she tried to sit up. Punk saw her struggling and rushed over to help her. "Thanks," she smiled up at him.

"Anytime Princess," Punk said softly and kissed her head. Truth be told, he wasn't planning on calling her Princess, it just slipped out. However, it didn't even matter though, because AJ didn't mind it.

As Punk sat down on the chair beside her bed, things got quite for a while. Both were thinking about what the other one was feeling at that moment. Finally having grown tired with the silence, AJ decided to bring up the big elephant in the room, "So…I umm…I think that we umm….I think we need to talk about some things Phil."

Punk breathed a sigh of relief when she brought it up first. He didn't even know where to begin and hoped that she would speak first. "Umm…okay sure, what do you want to talk about first?" he asked. He was so nervous right now.

"Well the first thing that I think we should talk about is why you umm…is why you kissed me earlier," AJ said obviously feeling the same way as Punk was. She hoped that he didn't do it just to shut her up. That would really break her heart.

"Okay well that's an easy one I guess," Punk smiled as he took a seat on the bed next to her and took her hand into his. "The reason why I kissed you earlier is because well I like you more than a friend April. I guess that you can say I love you April," he told her honestly.

AJ looked up at him in surprise, "You…you…you love me?" This was the last thing that she expected. She expected to hear him say that he liked her, but not that he loved her. "But what about that other girl that you were telling me about?"

Punk looked at her and smiled, "You are the other girl April, don't you get it. That's why I didn't give you a name when you asked for it. Nevertheless, everything that I told you about this "other" woman is completely true. You do make me feel good when I'm around you, you're the one that treats me like a real person and every time I'm around you, I find myself enjoying life and actually smiling more. I can't exactly tell you when I started to feel this way about you, but I can tell you that my feelings for you are strong and I…"

He was cut off when AJ grabbed him and pressed her lips against his. At first Punk wasn't expecting her to kiss him like this, but seeing as this was his dream girl kissing him, he wasn't going to complain. Deeping the kiss, he brought one hand up to cradle the back of AJ's head while his other hand wrapped gently around her waist and pulled her close to him. Meanwhile, AJ had wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. Just like before, fireworks went off all around them and both knew that it felt right.

They kissed for a little while longer until the both needed to breath. When they broke apart, Punk let out a chuckle, "So does that mean you feel the same way?"

"Of course it does Phil, I've had feelings for you since the first day that we met. I mean sure it was a crush back then, but it eventually turned into something more. I've just been too afraid to tell you. I finally had worked up enough courage to tell you, but unfortunately you already started to date Maria. It broke my heart, but I knew that if I really loved you I had to support you and whatever relationships that you may have. Even after everything that Maria has done to me, I'm still willing to support you because I love you. I'll always love you Phil no matter what," AJ said pouring her heart out to him. It felt so good to tell him how she felt for him. It was like a big weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

"I love you too April and just so you know, the only relationship that you have to support is our relationship. I'm done with Maria and I'm never going to talk to her again. The only woman that I need in my life right now is you. From this point on, it's going to be me and you forever. No matter what life may throw at us together we can get through anything," he kissed her again and held her tight. They were so happy right now.

About half an hour later, Punk left AJ's room to go get them something to eat. As he was walking through the waiting room, the hospital doors opened and a familiar face entered the room, "Where the hell is my daughter? Where the hell is she?!" It was AJ's father Carlos.

Punk saw him and immediately saw red. He rushed over to him, grabbed Carlos by his collar and slammed him up against the wall, "What are you doing here you son of a bitch? You don't deserve to be here!"

"Get your hands off of me, you little fucker! That is my daughter in there and I will see her no matter what. Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?!" Carlos spat at him.

"I'm her fucking boyfriend and I will not let you hurt her anymore. I know about the beatings Carlos and I think you are a weak pathetic excuse of a man. How dare you lay on a beautiful person like April. You don't even deserve to call yourself her father. If April wasn't in that room over there hurt, I would beat you within an inch of your life. I want to make you feel what you make April go through. I want to hurt you so bad, but I won't. I won't hurt you, because I know that April wouldn't want me too. Now how about you walk away and if I ever catch you hurting April again, I'll kill you!" Punk warned him.

However just as Carlos was about to retort, Punk's parents walking into the waiting room and saw what was going on between their son and Carlos. "Oh my god Phil, what is going on?" Claire shouted out in horror.

Jack rushed over to his son and pulled his son off of Carlos. "What has gotten into you Phillip?"

"Get the fuck off of me, dad!" Punk shouted as he struggled to get out of his father's grip. "I don't want you to touch me ever again! You're just like this asshole right here!" Punk ripped himself out of his grip and walked away angrily back to AJ's room.

Punk's parents were stunned at what they just witnessed. They had never seen their son so angry before and it scared them. Walking over to Carlos, Claire touched his shoulder, "I'm so sorry that our son did that to you Carlos. I don't know what has gotten into her lately."

"It's okay Claire, no harm was done here so don't worry about it," Carlos said with a fake smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see my daughter."

Meanwhile back in AJ's room, Punk told AJ that her father was there for her and she started to freak out. Punk took her into his arms and did his best to calm her down, "Don't cry baby, everything will be alright. I'm not going to let him hurt you. I told him that I knew about the beatings and I think that I scared him enough that he won't be hurting you anytime soon. It's going to be okay April nothing bad is going to happen to you on my watch. I love you April so much."

"I love you too Phil and please promise me that you'll always be there for me" she cried harder into his chest. She knew that deep down he meant what he said, but she needed to hear him promise those words that he said to her.

"I promise baby, I promise to always protect you, love you, and to always be there for you April. I promise baby with all my heart," Punk said with so much raw emotion in his voice that he almost cried himself. As he heard Carlos entered the room, he made a promise to himself that one way or another he was going to end Carlos and have AJ all to himself.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, another chapter is in the bag. Hurray! I'm so happy that AJ and Punk admitted their feelings for each other. I'm happy for them. Also, I'm happy that Punk confronted AJ's dad and told him that he knew what he was doing to AJ. I just want them to be happy forever, but first Punk has to deal with Maria. So with that being said, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	9. Heartache

**Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapter of Catching Feelings. I love reading all of your reviews. Please continue to keep up the love and support, Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**crazylove4u who wrote**

**OH NO! I think that carlos is gonna think aj told the doctors that her father hit her! their is gonna be a huge fight and punks dad got what he deserved! any way luv the story keep going**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Heartache**

_Previously on Catching Feelings…_

_"I love you too Phil and please promise me that you'll always be there for me" she cried harder into his chest. She knew that deep down he meant what he said, but she needed to hear him promise those words that he said to her._

_"I promise baby, I promise to always protect you, love you, and to always be there for you April. I promise baby with all my heart," Punk said with so much raw emotion in his voice that he almost cried himself. As he heard Carlos entered the room, he made a promise to himself that one way or another he was going to end Carlos and have AJ all to himself._

_And now the conclusion…._

Carlos walked into the room with a look of disgust on his face. How dare this little boy touch his daughter like that! In his mind AJ didn't deserve this much love and attention. She was weak, pathetic, and useless. If it hadn't been for AJ's mother Maria always stepping in, AJ would have been gone a long time ago. He never wanted her, but Maria refused to have an abortion. Now here he was stuck with a child he never wanted. It sickened him. "What the fuck is this?!" he growled looking at Punk with a look to kill.

"D…dad, we…we…we didn't here you come in," AJ said in fear as her and Punk broke apart. She hated her father for ruining the moment that her and Punk were having.

"Ya well I'm here and we are leaving now! Do you know what much fucking money that we are spending on this place? We don't have this money to spend on your stupid pathetic ass. Maybe if you learned how to defend yourself, then you'll stop getting your fucking ass kicked. Then again, you're too weak to do protect yourself. Now get your shit together, because we are leaving!" Carlos shouted at his poor daughter.

AJ jumped and immediately went to get her things together, but then out of nowhere Punk stopped her and pushed her behind him. "No April, you don't have to do he says. I thought I made myself clear outside Carlos?" Punk said with a calm demeanor with a hint of anger in his voice. "I thought I told you that you were to leave April alone and never hurt her in anyway. Now you should do what I said earlier and leave before you get hurt," Punk told him as he got in Carlos' face.

AJ immediately felt fear rushed down her body, "Phil no, just let it be. I'll just get my stuff and I'll with you dad, just don't hurt Phil."

"No April, you are not going anywhere with this abuser. Besides I can take care of myself" Punk said as he puffed out his chest.

"You better listen to her boy if you know what is good for you. You've seen what I do to your poor little girlfriend over, so just imagine what I can do to you." Carlos chuckled as he puffed his chest out to match Punk.

Punk didn't even acknowledge Carlos' threat and went to go swing at him, but just like before Jack stepped in at the last minute and stopped his son. "Phillip what the hell has gotten into you?" Jack asked his son as he tried to pull him back.

Still fuming, Punk once again tried to push himself out his father's arms, "Let me the fuck go! That bastard doesn't deserve to live. I'm going to tear you limb from limb Carlos just you wait! You're going to wish that you were dead when I'm through with you!"

"Phil please stop!" AJ shouted as he got in front of him. "Please baby, stop and listen to me please. My dad isn't worth you going to jail over. Please just calm down and listen to me. I'll be fine; he isn't going to try anything with you around now. Please baby just calm down," she pleaded with her angry boyfriend.

"I don't want him to hurt you anymore April, please don't go with him," Punk said as he stopped struggling against his father. "I hate seeing you get hurt," he told her with a sad tone in his voice.

AJ wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, "And I hate that you have to see me get hurt. I don't like what my dad is doing, but I don't want to see him hurt you. I'll be okay Phil. The hospital sort of knows what is going on, so I don't think my dad will try anything else. I'll be okay, I love you."

Punk hugged her tighter and never once taking his eyes off of Carlos, "I love you too April, I love you so much."

"Alright that's enough! AJ grab your things, because we are leaving. I don't know what is going on with that son of yours Jack, but if he ever comes near me your my daughter again, there is going to be some serious consequences," Carlos threatened. He then grabbed AJ by her arm and dragged her out of the hospital room.

"No you can't take her!" Punk shouted as he started to run after them. Unfortunately Claire was the one that grabbed her son to stop him, "Let me go mom, I have to stop him!"

Claire was beyond scared, because she didn't have any clue on what was going on and she's never seen her son act this way. Nevertheless she gathered some courage to speak, "No Phil stop please! I don't know what is going on, but you need to stop. AJ will be fine, she is with her dad. Just calm down!"

Punk stopped struggling and became very angry, "Just calm down? Just calm down! How can you even tell me that? You don't even know what is going on. I can't calm down knowing that my girlfriend is with that asshole! I'm trying to keep AJ safe from her…her…shit I can't even tell you, because it can put her into danger." He kicked a trash can over and went to look out the window. There he saw AJ and her dad getting into Carlos' truck. From his vantage point, Punk could already tell that AJ was crying. He could bet that her father was telling her to stay away from him. Leaning his head against the window, he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind. It was Claire, "Please we just want to help you Phil. I've never seen you like this and I don't like it. Just let us know what we can do and we can help."

"You can't help me mom, you just can't!" Punk ripped himself from her embrace and ran out the door. They couldn't help him, because they didn't know what was going on. There was only person that could help him and that person was himself. Only he could save AJ. He just needed to figure out how.

* * *

**Awe poor Punk, you can tell that he is really struggling with keeping AJ's secret. I feel so bad for him. Hopefully like he said, he'll be able to get AJ way from her father before Carlos is the one that takes AJ away. So with that being said, please let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	10. Staying Together

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing and supporting this story. You guys freaking rock. Please continue the support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith who wrote:**

**Why AJ why did you go wit him! You should have stay wit Punk he wants to protect you! Ugh! But I can see why she went wit him ... she cares to much for him to get hurt they are just so f-ing adorable in every way)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Staying Together **

The next day Punk was up bright and early. He spent most of his night watching AJ sleep to make sure that Carlos didn't try anything. Luckily Carlos stayed away from her, so that made Punk feel a little bit better. As he sat there watching AJ, he was also trying to come up with a plan to get AJ away from her father. One solution that he came up with was them running away together, but he wasn't sure how well that might go. Another solution was to tell his parents what was going on, but then that might put AJ's life in danger. No matter what why he looked at things, none of them seemed like the right thing to do.

Another problem that was plaguing him was Maria. If Punk wanted to be with AJ, he had to dump Maria and call her out on what she did to AJ. Just thinking of AJ seeing in the hospital yesterday made him even more pissed and Maria didn't even stand a chance against him. With that being said, Punk got up and got ready for the day.

Once he was ready, Punk grabbed his backpack and jacket and ran downstairs. His initial plan was to get out of the house before his parents decided that they wanted to talk with him about what happened yesterday. They didn't have a chance to question him, because after he ran out of the hospital, Punk ran all the way home and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day. Anyways, Punk wasn't able to sneak out the house, because as soon as he got to the kitchen, his mother and Cassie were sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Good morning Phil," Claire said as she handed her son some juice and a breakfast bar. "How are you feeling today?"

"Morning and I'm doing okay I guess. Why are you two up this early?" he asked as he took a bite of his breakfast bar.

Claire looked at her son with a said face, "Sit down Phil, I think we need to talk."

Punk knew where this was going, "Umm…no thanks mom, I have to go see April anyways." He went to turn to leave when Claire did something she hardly ever did.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN NOW PHILLIP!" she shouted at him. This scared Punk a little, because his mother never yelled at him let alone kissed at him.

"O…O…Okay…" he said shaking as he took a seat next to his sister. "What…what…what do you want to talk about?"

Claire reached over the table and took her sons hand, "I want to talk about what happened yesterday Phil. I have never seen you that angry before and it scared the hell out of me. If something is going on with you and AJ, I need to know. I saw you two kiss yesterday."

Punk just looked at his mother and sighed, "Okay fine, I'll tell you what I can. So yes, April and I are dating now. That's why we kissed yesterday. I finally took my head out of my ass and told her how I felt about. I told her that I loved her."

"But what about Maria, aren't you going out with her? You can't have two girlfriends Phil," Cassie chimed in. Why she was there, Punk didn't know.

"We were dating Cassis. After what she did to April yesterday, I can never forgive her. After I go check on April, I plan on breaking up with Maria at school. She isn't the right one for me anyways," Punk said with a hint on anger on his face.

Claire also saw his anger and hoped that what she was going to say wasn't going to further anger him, "Speaking about AJ, your father and I stayed up late talking about what happened yesterday and we've decided to take Carlos' threat seriously. You may go see AJ today, but after that, we don't want you two hanging out anymore."

Hearing those words sent Punk off, "Fuck no, how can you even say that! Didn't you hear what I just said; I said that I love April. How can you expect me to leave her when we just got together? I need her in my life just as much as she needs me! If you only knew what else is going on, then you guys would be singing a different tune. As for Carlos' threat, fuck him and his pathetic threat. I can take care of myself mom, so you don't have to worry about. Whether you like it or not, I'm still going to see April and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Punk picked up his stuff and slammed the door on his way out. He couldn't believe that his parents were asking him to stay away from the person that he loved. There was just no way that he could do that. He needed to be with AJ because one he loved her and two, he needed to be with her in order for him to protect her.

With that being said, he walked over to AJ's house and just as he was going to go knock on the door, AJ came walking out of the house with her backpack in her hand. "April, what are you doing?" he asked her in surprise. He was so sure that she was going to be staying home today.

"I'm going to school Phil. It beats staying here with my father all day and besides, I don't want Maria to think that she has won and gotten her way. I'm not afraid of her and I want her to know that at the end of I'm the winner, because I got the man of my dreams by my side," AJ told him and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Well I guess I'm a winner too, because I got the woman of my dreams," Punk smiled when they broke apart. Then he let out a sigh, "I just wish my parents could see that and then they would regret what they just said."

AJ looked at him and she could see the sadness on his face, "What is it Phil, what did they say?"

Punk motioned for her to sit down next to him, "Well my mom told me that her and my dad thought about it and they don't want us to see each other anymore. They said that they are taking your father's threat seriously and they don't want to see me get hurt."

"So…so…so that's it, we're done just like that?" she said with a sad tone and tears started to flow down her face. "Well I guess I'll see you around then," AJ got up and walked away crying.

"April, April wait!" Punk shouted as he got up and rushed over to her. "I'm not going to listen to them. They have no idea what is going on, so they are scared. I'm not going to leave you, because I love you too much. I'm going to keep my promise to you and I'll always be there for you. I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing, if I didn't love you April," he told her as he pulled her into a hug and held her tight as she cried.

AJ wrapped her arms around him too and breathed a sigh of relief. Punk had scared her for a second, but it was good to hear him once again reassure her that he wasn't going to leave her. Looking up at him, AJ could see the love in his eyes and she loved it. She leaned up to try to match his height and pressed a passionate kiss on his lips.

Punk loved where this was going and wrapped his arms around her waist as AJ brought up her arms and wrapped them around his neck. The kiss was passionate and gentle at first, but then AJ was surprised when she felt Punk's tongue running across her bottom lip. She had never kissed like this before and was a little nervous. Nevertheless, she took a big chance and parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter. Punk let out a deep growl by her actions and was equally surprised when he felt her mimic his actions. Together, they let everything go into the kissed and loved what they were feeling. Finally needing to breathe, they broke apart and smiled at each other. From that point, Punk took AJ's hand in his and they walked to school in comfortable silence.

Meanwhile without their knowledge, they were being watched through the curtains of AJ's house. Carlos hated what he was witnessing and especially hated the fact that his daughter was still with the boy. One way or another, Carlos vowed to find a way to leave this godforsaken city and he was going to take AJ with him.

* * *

**Umm…that's not a good sign. I think Punk and AJ should have been more careful. Anyways, I'm glad that Punk decided not to listen to his parents and stayed with AJ. They really need each other. In the next chapter it is the big confrontation between them and Maria and some shocking things will come up. Please let me know what you guys think.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	11. Confrontation

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter for this story. I loved reading all of your reviews. Please keep them coming, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**punkAJ4life who wrote:**

**Noooooooooooooooo! Carlos you twisted maniac! I hope punk and aj can stay together forever! Keep the chapters up!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Confrontation **

About half way to school, Punk and AJ started to talk about how they were going to confront Maria. AJ didn't want a major conflict, but Punk on the other hand wanted to embarrass Maria. He wanted her to feel the pain that she made AJ feel. He wasn't going to lay a hand on her though, because he didn't want to be like Carlos and hit women. No, he was going to leave the physical stuff to Kaitlyn. He knew that she wanted a piece of Maria too. Instead, Punk was going to let his mouth do the talking. He was the master at dropping "pipebombs" as he called it. Overall once they got to school, shit was about to go down.

Together they walked into school hand in hand not caring about the looks that everyone was giving them. Along the way to their lockers, they met up with Kaitlyn and Stephen. "Well it's about damn time," Kaitlyn said excitedly when as she saw her two friends holding hands. She immediately went over to them and gave them a hug.

"Ya I know," Punk smiled as he bro hugged Stephen. "I'm just glad and relived that I don't have to hide my feelings for April anymore. I think we are happier this way," he looked over at AJ, who was smiling back at him, and smiled.

"I'm very happy for ya guys and not to be a downer or anything, but what are ya going to do about Maria fella?" Stephen asked.

Punk shrugged his shoulders, "Well I might drop a pipebomb or two on her, but I'm counting on Kaitlyn to do possible physical damage."

Kaitlyn cracked her knuckles and grinned, "It'll be my pleasure to give Maria a taste of her own medicine. I think we might have to do it now though, because here she comes."

"What the hell is this?!" Maria shouted when she saw Punk holding AJ's hand.

"Well good morning to you too Maria," Punk said sarcastically.

Maria was pissed, "You better have a good explanation for this Phillip!"

Punk just laughed at her tone, "You should already know what this is about Maria, but I'll remind you anyways. You see, April here is my new girlfriend. You and I are through. There is no way that I can be with a major bitch like you Maria. I can't believe you sent April to the hospital yesterday even after you promised me that you were going to accept her as my friend!"

Maria pretended to act dumb, "I…I…I don't know what you're talking about Phil. I didn't do anything to AJ. The only time that I saw her was at lunch yesterday, you know that."

Seeing Maria play dumb started to piss AJ off, "Stop lying Maria, you damn well know that after school yesterday, you and those sluts you call friends jumped me at my locker! You told me to stay away from Phil, because he was yours!"

"Shut the fuck up and stay out of this AJ. This is between me and my boyfriend!" Maria shouted back at her. She wasn't going to let this little girl win.

"Don't you dare talk to April like that Maria!" Punk shouted not caring that he there was a crowd gathering around him. "I'm not your fucking boyfriend anymore Maria and I'm done with your stupid pathetic games. I don't love you and I never will. April is the only woman that I will ever love and I belong with her, not you! So with that being said, I think you need to leave, before I do something I'm going to regret."

Maria however didn't take his threat seriously. Instead she was going to drop a little pipe bomb of her own. "No Phil you can't leave me," she begged him, "You can't leave me in my condition."

Punk and everyone else looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about Maria, what condition?" He had no clue what she was talking about. She looked alright to him.

"I…I…I wanted to tell you in private, but…Phil, I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant," she told him with a big smile on her face. She knew that she had him now.

"Wh…wh…what did you just say?" Punk nervously asked her. He had to be hearing things right?

Maria went over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I said that I'm pregnant Phil. We are going to have a baby!"

While Punk looked at her in horror and shock, AJ felt like her heart was crushed. She knew that Maria had won, because she was going to have Punk's kid and she was going to be in his life forever. AJ couldn't stand the thought of it. Wanting to get far away from them as possible, she ran away as fast as she could with tears pouring down her face.

"April wait!" Punk called out to her as he ripped himself from Maria's arms. He went to chase after her, but Stephen stopped him. Stephen knew that AJ needed to be alone right now.

Meanwhile, Kaitlyn walked over to Maria and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, Kaitlyn slapped Maria hard across the face. "That was for AJ," she spat at the shocked Maria and then ran after AJ.

"Phil, did you see what that bitch did to me and I'm pregnant," Mara said angrily.

"That bitch is my friend and you are certainly not pregnant," he said turning around to look at her. Maria instantly got scared, because Punk had a killer look on his face and he was turning very red, "You are making me lose the woman of my dreams all because you can't stand the thought of someone else having me. Out of all of the excuses, why did you have to make up a fake pregnancy?!"

Maria dug into her backpack and pulled out a sonogram picture, "I'm not making it up Phil. Look here is your baby. I'm almost two months pregnant."

Punk looked at the picture in his hands and laughed, "Ya well congratulations to me, because the kid isn't mine." He knew what Maria was trying to and it wasn't to work.

"You're just going to deny your kid like that Phil, what kind of father are you?" she said in horror as she held her stomach, "I thought you would be happy this?"

"Well I'm not happy about it Maria, because the baby isn't mine. You know how I know that, because we never had sex!" he shouted at her, "If you really are pregnant, than that means one thing, you cheated on me!"

Maria looked him and rolled her eyes, "Of course I slept with someone else Phil, you couldn't give me what I needed. Every time I would try to sleep with you, you would make up some sort of excuse as to why we shouldn't do it. Well I got tired of waiting and I found someone that would give me what I wanted."

Punk walked up and got into her face, "Who was it Maria? Who did you sleep with, so I can kick their ass?"

"It was me!" someone called out from the crowd, "I'm sorry man, it just happened."

"J…J…John, it was you?" Punk said in shock as John made his way through. "How…how…how could have this have happened?"

John looked at him with sad eyes, "It was two months ago that Maria came to my door with a six pack of beer. We started to drink and she started to tell me how you wouldn't sleep with her. I told her that I didn't want to talk about because it was between you two, but she kept on talking about it. Finally she started to break down and I comforted her. I was already drunk at the time and by the time I realized it, we were in bed together. I'm sorry man, I should have told you sooner." He then looked at Maria in disappointment, "And you, how could you pawn off my baby on Punk? This is my mistake and my responsibility, not his."

Maria looked at him and with a bitchy tone said, "You were just an easy lay John and nothing else. I want Phil to raise this baby, because we belong together. You are going to have no part in raising this child."

"Like hell I'm not! As soon as the baby is born, I'm going to take you to court to make sure that I get some sort of custody. I'll have a spot in my child's life Maria!" John yelled at her. He was going to love this baby and raise it right.

"Will the both of you shut up!" Punk shouted at both of them. "Let's get a couple of things clear here okay, one being that we are through Maria, done, that's it. I never want you to interfere in my relationships anymore. Next, John you should have told me as soon as you slept with Maria. You were my best friend, I trusted you. Now I don't think that I can do that. You just need to take care of Maria and the baby, and stay away from me." He then launched his fist and punched John right on his jaw knocking him out. Taking one last look at John and Maria, Punk shook his head and ran off in search of AJ.

* * *

**Wow, did I get anyone scared for a second? I freaking hate Maria for trying to break up Punk and AJ like that, not to mention that John is the real father of the baby. Some friend he is. I just hope that Punk is able to make AJ see the truth and they can get back together. Anyways, please let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	12. Truth

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews. You guys freaking rock and please keep it up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**OriginalBlayze who wrote:**

**Maria just played the baby card and it didn't work against Punk. Hopefully he can smooth things over with AJ. Kaitlyn should have done more than a slap to the face. This is a great story and keep up the good work.**

**Congrats and please keep it up!**

* * *

Chapter 12-Truth

As everything was going on inside the school, AJ and Kaitlyn were sitting on the bleachers by the football field as Kaitlyn held AJ as she cried. "It's over Kaitlyn, she won, Maria won," AJ cried over and over again.

"She didn't win anything AJ, Punk still loves you," Kaitlyn tried to her heartbroken friend. She still couldn't believe that Maria was possibly pregnant with Punk's kid. This was the last thing that she expected and if she ever saw Punk she was going to kick his ass.

"It doesn't matter if he loves or not. Phil is going to have a more special relationship with Maria, because she is having his baby. They are going to be connected forever," AJ cried out again.

Kaitlyn felt so bad for AJ right now. All her friend wanted to do was be with the man that she loved, but some stupid bitch was stopping that from happening. If this happening to Kaitlyn, she didn't know she would do. "It's going to be okay AJ, you'll see. Things may look bad right now, but in time they will get better," she told her giving AJ one last big hug.

They ended up sitting there for a little while longer until they saw Punk and Stephen running up to them. "There you are April, I've been looking for your everywhere," Punk said trying to catch his breath.

"Just go away Punk, AJ doesn't want to see you right now," Kaitlyn spat at him after seeing AJ get agitated again. "Can't you see that you are making her upset? She really loved you with all of her heart, but you had to go and break it, because you don't know how to wear a damn condom. You're lucky I don't get up from her and kick your ass!"

"I know that Kaitlyn and you have every right to be angry with me, but please, I need to explain things to her. April needs to know what is going on between me and Maria," he pleaded with her while being slightly cautious. Punk knew that Kaitlyn could definitely kick his ass.

AJ sat there and listened to them bicker for a little while longer until she couldn't take it anymore. She got angry and ripped herself from Kaitlyn's arms, "Do you really think I want to hear about you and your baby mama Phil?!" she yelled at him. "Do you think that I want to hear you say that you are getting back with Maria for the baby's sake? Well you're wrong Phil. I don't want to hear anything from you. You broke my heart and I never want to see you again!" She got up from where she was sitting and once again ran away from him.

Punk immediately ran after her. Seeing AJ hurt and broken made his heart break even more. He hated John and Maria more for making her feel this way. "April, April wait!" he called out to her.

"No Phil, just leave me alone!" AJ shouted back at him as she ran as fast as she could. Punk however was right on her tail.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me," he told her as he grabbed AJ by her arm and pulled her to him. AJ struggled a bit, but that just made Punk hold on to her tighter, "April please just stop and listen to what I have to say. If you don't like this, then you never have to speak to me again. Just please listen." AJ thought about what he said and calmed down. "Thank you, now I know how bad everything sounds right now and you have every right to hate me, but you need to know the truth. The truth is that the baby isn't mine and it never will be. I never slept with Maria nor would I. She made the whole you're the baby daddy thing up to try to win me back. I saw right through her though and called her out on it. I'm really not going to be a dad," he told her truthfully and honestly.

As he spoke, AJ listened to every word that he said. She tried to search for any hint of a lie, but she couldn't find one. The way he spoke to her, softly, but yet so strong, proved to her that he was telling the truth. He wasn't going to be a dad and that made her feel so happy. AJ immediately threw her arms around him and cried a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry I doubted you Phil, I love you so much. I was just scared that I was going to lose you."

Punk hugged her back and kissed her head, "It's okay Princess, you had every right to be mad at me. When Maria told me about the baby, I was just as scared as you were, but then I realized that I never slept with her. No matter how hard she tired, I told her no."

"Really, you never did anything with her?" AJ asked slightly shocked at what he said. After seeing how Punk and Maria were always all over each other, she was so sure that they had been intimate with each other.

"Yes really, that's part of the reason why we fought all of the time. She wanted me to sleep with her, but I wanted to save myself for someone that I really love and care about. Preferably someone like me," he said looking right into her eyes.

AJ looked back at him in disbelief, "You…you…you mean you're a virgin?"

Punk blushed and said, "Yes I am and I'm not ashamed of it either. I'm just glad that I'm not like the other guys that have sex with a girl on the first night and get them pregnant. No, I'm not like John at all."

"John? What does John have to do with all of this?" she asked him confused. She thought that John and him were the best of friends.

"You're not going to believe this, but it turns out that Maria was cheating on me with John and he is the baby's father," he told her still obviously pissed off at them.

AJ couldn't believe that Maria would cheat on this wonderful man, especially with John of all people. "Oh my god Phil, that's horrible. I can't believe that John did that to you. I'm so sorry."

Punk smiled and cupped her face in his hand, "You have nothing to be sorry for April. Maria and John are the ones to blame here. Those two idiots deserve each other. All that matters now is that you and I are even strong now and nothing is going to change that." He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. They stayed like that for some time with not a care in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile at home….

Claire was having a pretty crappy morning so far. She felt so bad that she told her son to stay away from the woman he loved. Even though she said that it was a joint decision between Jack and herself, it wasn't true. Jack was the one that wanted them apart. He felt like AJ would ruin Punk's chances at playing college football.

Trying to find some comfort, Claire was gardening like she always did when she was upset. As she finished digging a hole for one of her flowers, she noticed AJ's mother Erica came out of the house limping. "Oh my god, Erica are you okay?" Claire gasped as she rushed over to her.

"Y…yes…yes I'm fine," Erica said nervously. This was the first time that she had been out of the house for a while. If even stuck her foot outside, Carlos would throw a fit and beat her. Carlos was a very controlling person. However, seeing as he left to go get drunk with his friends, Erica decided to take the risk and go outside.

"Erica you don't look fine. Is everything okay at home?" Claire asked softly noting how tired and unhealthy see looked. Normally when Erica did make an appearance, Carlos made sure that she looked presentable. "Is Carlos still upset about what happened yesterday?"

Erica knew that she was taking a big risk right now, but after what happened yesterday, she needed to get herself and her daughter out of their house as soon as possible. "When isn't he upset," she said to Claire as she started to tear up. "Ever since he got laid off, things have been really bad. He drinks more than he usually does, stays out all night, and he gets angry at a drop of a dime. I don't know what do anymore Claire. I have a feeling that if I don't do something soon, things are going to worse for me and AJ," she cried in fear.

Claire was so concerned down and wondered if this was what Punk meant when he said that he had to protect AJ earlier. "What do you mean by worse Erica? What is Carlos doing to you?"

Erica looked at Claire and knew that she could trust her. She knew from the minute that she met Claire. Taking a deep breath, Erica took a huge chance and told Claire the truth, "Carlos is…Carlos is…is…is beating me and AJ."

* * *

**Dun dun dun….wow finally the truth comes out. I'm so glad that AJ and Punk kissed and made up. I hope that things go good for once for them. I also can't believe that Claire know the truth about what is going on at AJ's house. Hopefully she can help them escape from Carlos. Anyways, please let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	13. 1 Week Later

**Author's Notes: Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. You guys are awesome. Thank you once again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith who wrote:**

**Yay they made up! And it's about damn time that AJ's mom told the truth. Punk and AJ are just too perfect they deserve each other please update soon I need to know what happens to punk and his princess!**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 13-1 Week Later**

It had been 1 week since the whole baby fiasco and so far things were going good for Punk and AJ. Tonight Punk was planning on taking AJ out on their first date. He unfortunately would have taken her out sooner, but with everything that happened and lot of football practice, they were both pretty busy and tired.

Tonight though he had a lot planned. First Punk was going to take AJ to their favorite restaurant, sit in their favorite booth, and they were going to have a nice dinner. Next he planned on taking AJ for a nice walk around the park and finally they were going to have dessert under the stars. Yes, tonight was going to be perfect.

"So how do I look?" Punk asked Cassie who was helping him get ready. After seeing her older brother struggling to find something to where, Cassie stepped in and found him a nice outfit for him to wear.

"I think you look nice brother. I told you that you would look nicer in a button up instead of a dress shirt and tie," Cassie smiled. She was so happy that her brother had finally found someone that really made him happy.

Punk just laughed and kissed her cheek, "Thanks sis, I owe you one. I just want tonight to go perfect. April deserves the best." He truly felt that AJ was the one and he was going to treat her that way forever.

Cassie hugged her brother, "I'm really happy for you bro and I know that mom is too. It's good to see you laugh and smile again. We missed that."

"Ya well it's hard to smile when you have a crazy ex-girlfriend and father who are constantly breathing down your neck about every decision that you make," he grumbled.

"Phil you know that dad is only doing that because he loves you and wants the best for you. So does mom by the way and that's why they told you to stay away from AJ," she explained to him.

Punk just rolled his eyes, "Thanks for reminding me Cass. That is the last thing that I wanted to hear. Anyways, I better get going or I'm going to be late." Cassie rolled her eyes back at her stubborn brother downstairs.

* * *

Waiting for them downstairs was Claire. She wanted to see how handsome her son looked before he went out for his big date. This was going to be a great distraction from what she had been going through for the past week. Ever since Erica told her about Carlos' abuse, Claire had been going trying to find a way to get Erica and AJ away from him. Unfortunately, nothing came to her mind yet, without calling the cops.

For the past week she struggled with keeping this secret from her family, because she didn't want to put them into further danger. She had talked to Erica almost every day and luckily there had been no signs of abuse. However that didn't stop the nervous uneasy feeling that she had in her stomach.

Hearing her kids coming downstairs, Claire collected herself and acted like everything was fine. "Oh my god Phil, you look so handsome," she smiled when she saw her son.

"Thanks mom, I wanted to look good for April. Sometimes I get a little insecure, because I don't see how a beautiful woman like April would ever like a weird looking loser like me," Punk said looking embarrassed.

"You're not a weird looking loser Phil. Do you know what I see when I look at you? When I look at you, I see a handsome strong man who makes me proud every day. April is luckily to have you as her girlfriend. Just make sure that you don't do anything stupid tonight like not using protection if something happens to come up," Claire teased him, but also meant what she said.

Punk immediately turned red, "Mom come one can we not talk about that. Besides, April and I talked about it and we are not ready for that step in our relationship."

Claire just smiled and pinched her son's cheek, "Awe I'm just playing with you Phil. You're so cute when you blush." Punk just rolled his eyes and sighed. He hoped that AJ was ready, because he couldn't take being at home anymore.

* * *

At AJ's house…

"Are you excited for tonight?" Erica asked her daughter who was getting ready in the bathroom.

"Yes mom, I'm very excited. I just want everything to go smoothly tonight, since Punk and I have been going through a lot," AJ called out from the bathroom. Just like Punk, AJ was equally nervous and scared that something was going to happen.

Erica heard the bathroom door open and turned to look at her daughter, "Oh my goodness, AJ you look beautiful." She couldn't believe how beautiful AJ looked. AJ was wearing a simple dress, but the way that it fit her body in such a way that it made her pop. She also put on some makeup and curled her hair. Erica could tell that AJ really loved Punk and wanted to go all out for him.

Meanwhile AJ just blushed at her mother's words, "Thanks mom, I didn't really know what to wear. I want to look like I belong with Phil, because sometime I feel that he is too good for me." Little did she know that shared the same insecurities as Punk.

"What are you talking about AJ? When I see you and Phil together, I see the perfect couple. You two fit each other so perfectly and I think that everyone can see that," Erica reassured her daughter. "Everyone can tell how much you guys love each other."

"Thanks mom, I guess that makes me fill somewhat better," she sighed and took a seat next to Erica. "So are you sure that it's alright that I go out tonight mom? I don't want dad to freak out and go crazy. I don't want you here alone if he does," AJ was always scared to leave her mother alone with her father.

Erica looked at her daughter and gave her a tiny unsure smile, "I'll be fine AJ, don't worry about me. Your father called and said don't worry about him coming home tonight. Something tells me that he is going to be with that girl that he has been seeing. I'll probably just do some cleaning and have a nice bath before going to bed. You just worry about having so much fun tonight alright?"

AJ gave her mom a sad smiled back and hugged her, "I'll try mom, but I won't stop worrying about you. I hate what dad is doing to us and I know you do too. I just wish that we can get away from him and never look back."

"It'll be okay AJ, you'll see. Sooner or later once I have enough money saved up I plan on leaving your father and taking you with me, but for now we just have to deal with the hand that we are dealt," Erica told her. "Now you better get going or you're going to be late."

"Yeah you're right, I love you mom," AJ said giving Erica a quick kiss on her cheek.

Erica smiled, "I love you too sweetheart oh and her take this…"

AJ's face turned bright red when she saw that her mom was handing her a condom, "Oh my god mom really?" This was so embarrassing.

"Yes really AJ, I don't want you getting pregnant. It's always a good thing to be prepared for the unexpected," she explained to her daughter. She didn't want AJ to end up like she did.

"I appreciate that you are worried about me having sex mom, but Phil and I aren't ready for that yet. We are happy with just kissing and holding hands right now. When I feel that we are ready, I'll make sure that we use protection," AJ still couldn't believe that she was talking about this with her mom. She just hoped that Punk was ready, because she couldn't stand staying at her house any longer.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, another chapter in the bag. As you might be able to tell, this was a filer chapter. I think that it was funny how both of their mothers were saying the exact same thing. I think that this is a sign that AJ and Punk are really meant to be with each other. Anyways next chapter is going to be date night.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	14. Date Night

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites that I received. You guys all rock. Please keep them coming, I love reading them and receiving them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's time once again for the best review award and the award goes too…**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who wrote:**

**Awww I Felt Bad For Both Phil And April Being Embarrassed By Both Of Their Moms Can't Wait To Read More Of It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14-Date Night**

As soon as Punk and AJ's mothers started to embarrass them, they rushed out the door and hoped that the other one was already waiting outside for them. "Wow, you look beautiful," Punk said when he saw AJ waiting for him in the middle of their houses. He had never seen AJ this dressed up before and he loved it.

"Thank you and you look handsome yourself Phil. I like how your shirt really brings out the green in your eyes," AJ flirted with him. It was nice to see how he was making as much effort as she was.

"Well I have to make myself look good to keep up with you Princess," Punk laughed nervously. It was still a mystery to him as to why he was still so nervous around AJ. Either way he still pulled her into him and said, "Now how about my hello kiss."

AJ playfully rolled her eyes at him before leaning up to place a tender kiss on his lips, "Alright you got your kiss, so how about we get this night started?" She was starving and so was he.

Punk chuckled before took her arm in his and they started to walk towards their favorite restaurant. Tonight he decided not to talk his mom's car, because it was a perfect night to walk amongst the stars.

When they got to the restaurant, AJ was surprised to see that their favorite booth was decorated just for them. There were candles lit along the window seal, a beautiful bouquet of roses, and their favorite meal had just been delivered.

"Oh my god Phil, this is so beautiful," AJ said in a slight whisper as Punk helped her into her chair.

"I'm glad you like it, I called ahead earlier today and the staff did all this for us. Well not for me, because this is all for you Princess. You deserve everything that happens tonight. I just want to show you how much I love you," he smiled as he sat down across from her.

AJ leaned forward over the table and placed a quick kiss on his lips before they started to eat, "I have a feeling that tonight I going to be perfect Phil and I love you too."

With all of the sentimental things out of the way, they both dived into their food. "Man this is so good!" they both exclaimed as they took a bite of their burgers. They both just laughed and continued eating.

"So how are things at home?" Punk asked as he took a sip of his Pepsi. He had seen no other bruises on her, so that was a good sign.

"Things are going great surprisingly," she told him, "I think that it's because my dad hasn't been at home in all week. He has been spending time with some woman that he has been seeing."

Punk was shocked to say the least to hear that Carlos was cheating on Erica. But then again, what else would he expect from Carlos. "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that Princess, but I'm glad that he isn't hurting you anymore," he said.

AJ sighed, "Ya it sucks I guess, but my mom and I are glad to have the house to ourselves for once. I keep asking her if she was going to leave my dad, but she keeps on saying not now. I have a weird feeling that she is up to something, but I don't know what it is."

"I wouldn't worry about too much Princess. I'm sure that whatever your mom has is going to benefit you two in some way or other. She loves you and she would never hurt you like your father," he explained to her.

"Ya you're right, I just worry about her sometimes. But anyways, enough about me how is home life for you?"

Punk shrugged his shoulders, "It's alright I guess. I've just been hanging out with my mom and sister a lot. My dad hasn't been home a lot either. He's been working a lot of overtime lately."

AJ took a quick sip of her Pepsi, "So have you told them about your college plans yet?" She knew how much he wanted to go to art school instead of playing football.

"No not yet, but I plan on telling them soon. I just hope that they won't hate me when I tell them," he said sadly.

"It will be okay Punky and I'll be there to support you if you want me to be. No matter what, I will always love you," AJ smiled.

Punk gave her a hug and a kiss on the head, "I love you too Princess and thanks." They then slipped into comfortable silence before finishing up their food and paying.

As they started on their second part of the date, Punk was lucky that they weather was nice, so he didn't have to worry about AJ getting cold. "It's a beautiful night out here isn't it?" he heard AJ say.

"Ya it is, but it's not as beautiful as you," he said before her brought her into a hug. "You can almost see every star in the sky."

"This is a great way to end the night," AJ sighed peacefully as they slowly walked up a hill.

"Well it's not over yet Princess," he whispered into her ear and watched as he eyes lit up when they got to the top of the hill. There waiting for them was a small picnic set up and for dessert, it was a small tray of chocolate covered strawberries, "I told you that I wanted the best for you."

He helped AJ lower herself to the ground before taking a seat next to her. "You're the best boyfriend in the world, you know that right?" she said as she took a bite of the strawberries.

Punk looked cocky and said, "Well I aim to please." AJ just gave him a looked and they both started to laugh. "So how are the strawberries?"

"Oh my god their delicious, here try one," she moaned and placed one at Punk's lips.

He graciously accepted the fruit and took a bite, "Man these are good." Together they managed to devour the whole tray of strawberries before they laid down on the grass with AJ safely wrapped in Punk's arm.

"So you're not going to believe what my mom told me earlier and what she gave me," AJ chuckled. She couldn't believe that she was going to tell him about her embarrassing moment.

"I bet it's not as embarrassing as what my mom said to me, but go ahead. What did she tell you?" he chuckled back. There was no way that her mom could have been as embarrassing as his mom was.

AJ blushed and said, "Well she umm…she umm….she umm sort of gave me the sex talk earlier and she gave me a condom in case things got hot and heavy tonight."

Punk started to laughed and turned to lay on his side to look at her. "Oh man that's funny. My mom told me the exact same thing tonight. She told me not to do anything stupid tonight like go and get you pregnant."

"Ya like that would ever happen. I want to wait till I'm at least out of college before I have any kids," she said serious. She wanted to make a life for herself before she brought any kids into this world.

"Not only that, but I want us to be married first before we have any kids. I want them to have a proper foundation in life," Punk smiled down at his girlfriend.

AJ smiled back, "I like your way of thinking Punk, but let's get through this date first before we start to talk about marriage. We are still in high school after."

Punk thought about it for a second, "Ya you're right, we have the rest of our lives to think about the future. Let's just focus on enjoying the night before we have to go back to our crazy lives."

Things after that got quite for a bit as they two just stared into each other's eyes. They loved being in each other's company didn't need to talk to each other to have a good time. It was a great to this type of connection with someone. However after a few minutes, AJ was growing restless.

She looked up at him and gave him a seductive smile before bringing his head down to meet hers. Punk was a little surprised to say the least as he wanted to be the one to initiate the first move. However he wasn't going to complain and he ended up wrapping his arms around her tighter as AJ wrapped her arms around his neck. They both deepened the kiss by letting each other explore each other's mouths for a bit. Together they stayed like that for some time until they both needed to breathe.

When they broke apart, both of them were bright read and feeling much more relaxed and happier. "Wow that was awesome," AJ laughed when she got her breath back. She didn't know what came over her, but she liked it.

"I know we've never made out like that before. Not to mention that I loved how aggressive you were baby," Punk said as he licked his lip ring. He knew that it drove AJ crazy when he did that.

"Well I'm glad that you liked it baby, because there is more where that came from," she chuckled. She went to give him another kiss, but then her phone started to go off. Taking it out, she saw that it was a text message from her mom that read:

_Come home now!_

_-Mom_

* * *

**Oh no, that can't be good, looks like their date isn't going to end so smoothly. I hope everything is alright at home. On the bright side though, I think that the date went great overall. Punk sure did surprise AJ and they had fun while it lasted. With that being said, please let me know what you guys thought of the chapter!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	15. Leaving

**Author's Notes: Once again thank you to everyone that is supporting this story. I couldn't do it with you guys. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**AlysaKhater who wrote:**

**That's so adorable! They're so cute together! And I hope nothing bad happens to AJ and her mom!:(**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 15-Leaving**

As soon as they two saw the text message, they quickly gathered up their picnic and ran to AJ's house as fast as they could. Both had a weird feeling in their stomach that they didn't know what that feeling was. "Oh my god Phi, what if my dad is home? What if he is hurting my mom, because she let me go out with you?" AJ cried as she tried to run the best she could with a dress on.

"Calm down April, I don't think anything like that is happening at all. I mean if your dad was home, why would your mom text you? Your dad would probably come looking for you and he would try to kick my ass," Punk said trying to reassure her.

She wasn't listening though and kept on running. A million things were running through her mind and that just further drove her run faster. Finally, the two made it to AJ's house breathing heavily. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Punk asked obviously concerned for his girlfriend's well-being.

AJ nodded in fear and took his hand in hers as they slowly walked up the stairs. When they reached the door, AJ took a deep breath and opened the door. "Mom! Mom where are you? I got your text," she called out. They held their breath for a response.

"I'm in the kitchen AJ and Phil!" Erica called back.

"How does she know I'm here?" Punk asked in confusion. AJ just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

They then made their way to the kitchen in anticipation of what was waiting for them there. What they saw surprised them. "Mom?" "Claire?" "What are you doing here?" they both said in unison.

Claire sighed and sighed, "You two need to sit down, there is something that we have to tell you."

"If this is about keeping us away from each other again, you can forget it," Punk said starting to get upset. This wasn't how he wanted his night to go.

"Phil it's not about that, so can you sit down please?" Claire asked her stubborn son. Punk thought about it for a second, but in the end he did what he was told and sat down. "Thank you, now the reason why I'm here, is because I know what your father is doing to you and your mother AJ," she explained.

AJ turned to look at Punk and he could see that she was really angry, "You told your mom after you promised me you wouldn't!? How could you do that to me Phil? I told you that if you told anyone, my mom and I would be in danger!"

Punk didn't like be yelled act and being accused of doing something that he didn't do, "Hey don't yell at me! I didn't tell anyone, so don't blame me!"

The two teens then began to bicker back and forth both blaming each other for what was happening. It was also starting to turn into their first real fight. Meanwhile their mothers had heard enough.

"Stop it both of you right now!" Erica shouted at them. Punk and AJ stopped fighting and looked at her. "AJ, I'm the one that told Claire about your father, not Phil."

"Mom, you told her? Why would you do that?" AJ asked her mom in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her mom would do something like this.

"Because I needed to tell someone AJ. I got tired of hiding everything from everyone. Our family needs help, your father needs help. He is driving me crazy and I can't take it anymore. I love your father, but I couldn't take it no more and I told Claire. For the past week she has been helping me come up with a solution that will help everyone," Erica said as tears rolled down her face.

Claire decided that it was time for to step in, "AJ your father needs help and we would like to help him, but the first thing that we need to do is get you guys out of this place. I found you two a nice three bedroom apartment three blocks down from here and they gave it to us at a decent rate. Your mother also got a job at the local library to help make the rent. We hope that when your father realizes how lonely he is without you guys, he'll want to change and get help."

Punk listened to what his mother had to say and he didn't like it one bit, "No mom, that is not going to happen. AJ isn't moving away from me, she is staying right here. Why can't Carlos move since he is the one causing trouble?"

"I don't want AJ living in this environment right now Phil," Erica told him, "AJ and I need a fresh place to start anew. If Carlos manages to change his ways, then maybe we'll move back, but until then this is what is best for us."

"My mom is right Phil," AJ said much to his surprise. "I don't want to live in this unhealthy place right now. I don't feel safe here. I want to move, but that doesn't mean that we can't still be together. I'll always be with you, but the only difference is that I'll live a couple of streets down from you. I told you earlier that I would support you in your decisions, so it's only fair that you support me in mine."

Punk sighed and brought her into a big hug, "I do support you Princess, I'm just going to miss living next door to you. If this is what it takes to keep you safe, then you need to move. I only want what is best for you." He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Erica just smiled at the two, "You're welcome at our apartment anytime Phil. You guys really love each other and need each other. Now AJ I think you need to run upstairs and pack some things before your father gets home. I don't want to take any chances of him stopping us." AJ nodded and ran upstairs to pack with Punk right beside her.

* * *

In AJ's Room….

Grabbing some bags out of her closet, AJ began to pack with Punk's help. Still trying to process everything that just happened, neither Punk nor AJ were saying anything to each other. Once in a while they would look at each other, but other than that, nothing.

It stayed like that until AJ finished packing and sat on the bed sighing. "Are you okay Princess?" Punk asked her as he sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"I don't know, everything is happening so fast and I'm scared. I'm scared that when my dad comes home and finds us gone, he'll come look for us and hurt us," she cried as Punk pulled her into a hug.

"Hey it's going to be okay, don't cry. I'm sure your mom will come up with a way to keep you guys safe. Besides with my mom knowing now, you'll have even more protection. As for your dad, well he better get things under control or he'll have to answer to me," he told her.

AJ listened to what he had to say and stopped crying, "Thanks Punky, you always know what to say to make me feel better. Sorry I yelled at you earlier."

Punk placed a kiss on her head, "It's okay Princess and I'm sorry I yelled at you too. Now we better get a move on before your dad gets home."

* * *

**Finally they have an escape plan! I just hope that things work out the way that they are supposed to and they get out before Carlos gets home. Please let me know what you guys think of the chapter. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


End file.
